monstersvsaliensfandomcom-20200213-history
Monsters vs. Aliens (movie)
:"Monsters vs. Aliens" redirects here. For other uses, see Monsters vs. Aliens (disambiguation). Monsters vs. Aliens is a film from Dreamworks Animation. The film was released on March 27, 2009 in both 3-D and standard formats. Plot In outer space, a planet explodes, sending an asteroid hurling towards earth. Meanwhile, in Modesto, CA, a woman named Susan Murphy is hours away from marrying a weatherman named Derek Dietl. Before the ceremony, both of them discuss where to go for their honeymoon, either Paris or Fresno. As Derek goes inside the church, Susan's all alone and sees the meteor heading straight towards her. She manages to avoid getting crush, but she's been exposed to radiation. As she prepares to take her vows, Susan glows green, her brown hair becomes white and she grows to a height of 49ft. Moments later, the US army sedates and apprehend her. When she wakes up, Susan discovers herself in a room and wearing a jumpsuit. Next, she meets Dr. Cockroach, B.O.B, The Missing Link, Insectosaurus and General Monger. The General explains she's in Area 5?, a high security military prison for Monsters and she's been renamed to Ginormica. Although General Monger sympathies with Susan's pleas, he explains that for everyone's safety, she must stay. Some days later, an alien spaceship arrives not far from Earth, commanded by an alien called Gallaxhar, who's on the hunt for an element called Quantonium. He sends a 350ft alien probe to locate and retrieve the source. After a failed 1st encounter with President Hathaway, it goes on a rampage. Because of its immense size and defenses, the army fails to destroy it. Then, out of the blue, General Monger comes up with a plan: in exchange for their help in destroying the robot, Susan and the monsters would get their freedom. General Monger takes the monsters to the nearest city in the probe's path, San Francisco. As soon as the probe spotted Susan, she becomes separated from the rest of the group as the probe chases after her. The monsters reunite at the Golden Gate Bridge, where the army's evacuating civilians. During the confrontation, Dr. Cockroach crawls inside to sabotage it, Insectosaurus is hypnotized, Link is rendered unconscious and Susan uses her strength to free herself from its claw. Finally, the big probe is destroyed, along with most of the Golden Gate Bridge. After witnessing the probe's blunder, Gallaxhar decides the only alternative is to retrieve the Quantonium in person. Voice cast * Reese Witherspoon as Susan Murphy/Ginormica, the main protagonist. * Seth Rogan as B.O.B., the deuteragonist. * Hugh Laurie as Dr. Cockroach, the tritagonist. * Will Arnett as The Missing Link, the secondary tritagonist. * Conrad Vernon as Insectosaurus / Butterflysaurus * Kiefer Sutherland as General Monger * Rainn Wilson as Gallaxhar, the main antagonist. * Stephen Colbert as President Hathaway * Paul Rudd as Derek Dietl, the secondary antagonist. * Julie White as Wendy Murphy * Jeffrey Tambor as Carl Murphy * Amy Poehler as Computer * Ed Helms as News Reporter * Renée Zellweger as Katie * John Krasinski as Cuthbert Script Monsters vs. Aliens (movie)/Script Crew *Directed by Rob Letterman and Conrad Vernon *Screenplay by Maya Forbes, Wallace Wolodarsky, Rob Letterman, Jonathan Aibel, Glenn Berger and Conrad Vernon *Music by Henry Jackman Box Office On its opening weekend, the film opened #1 grossing $58.2 million in 4,104 theaters. Of that total, the film grossed an estimated $5.2 million in theaters becoming the third highest-grossing IMAX debut behind The Dark Knight and Watchmen. Trivia This is the 2nd Dreamworks monster-based movie. The 1st was Wallace and Gromit: The curse of the Wererabbit. Gallery Roach.jpg Bob.jpg Link.jpg Insect.jpg Gallaxhar.jpg Monger.jpg President.jpg Gino.jpg